Crystal Heart
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has transferred schools to Konoha High School. After four years, he meets Naruto Uzumaki again. Before Sasuke had left, Naruto had made him a series of promises to him that Sasuke took seriously. When he returns, he finds Naruto doesn't recognize him, and causes Sasuke to feel betrayed. Yet, Sasuke doens't want to give up. Co-written with BadButt94. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter One

_Okay so this is an old story, and I hope you enjoy it. I was actually digging through some notebooks when I found it. It's going to take me a little while to write, but I really hope that you enjoy this, and BadButt94 is going to be cowriting this.. Anyways please enjoy this story._

_Sasuke P.O.V._

I stood outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to call me in. I had just transferred schools, and for a good reason. My reason is the person I care for goes here. Yet, my mind was swarming with questions that make me feel insecure and depressed. _'What if he doesn't remember me? What if he doesn't remember the promise he made with me? What if he doens't like me? What if he doesn't even care?' _Quickly I shake the thoughts from my mind. The teacher calls me in, and I take a deep breath.

I enter the classroom. It's large, and really organized. Almost all of the students are looking at me, and It causes me to fidget. I slowly begin to scan them, trying to find the one person I actually care about. Finally I spot him. He still has bright blond hair the color of the sun. Yet, his eyes are a deeper cerulean blue, and seem duller. The teacher looks at me, and I sigh. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I use to live in Konoha four years ago, and I'm sixteen years old. That's all you really need to know about me." I tell them. I don't want to reveal anymore information then I have to.

The teacher nods, and points to the seat next to Naruto. I smile, and walk over to him. Naruto is still staring out the window, and doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything around him. I don't mind it much, until its about time for lunch. I quietly tap his shoulder, and he turns around. My heart sinks at the glare I receive. It's fierce, and seems like he's thinking about killing me.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growls out. I gulp. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me?" I ask. Naruto laughs humorlessly. It's cold and sends shivers down my spin. "I have better things to do then eat with you." He tells me. I felt like somebody drives a knife into my heart. I nod shakily, and watch as he leaves the classroom. After a few seconds I decide to follow him. I still feel the pain from Naruto's words, but that doesn't mean he forgot his promise. At least not the important parts of it.

_Naruto P.O.V._

I sigh in annoyence. My friends were probably wondering where I am. I was running late, and all because of that goddamn new kid. I open the door to the roof. A group of students are sitting around, eating and chatting among themselves. "Hey guys." I say in greeting. I sit down next to a sixteen year old boy. He has a slim body. His eyes and hair are black in color. The boy's name is Sai Uchiwa. A boy the age of seventeen sits on the other side of me. He has two red upside down triangle tattoos on his face. He has a muscular frame, and shaggy brown hair. His name is Kiba Inuzaki.

"Hey did you guys hear theres a new kid?" A blond haired girl asked. She was sitting in the lap of a black haired boy who was sleeping. The girl's name is Temari Suna. She is the older sister of Gaara Suna. The boy whose lap she is sitting on is Shikimaru Nara. He's a genius, and extremely lazy. Suddenly a pink haired girl sits on my lap. Her emerald green eyes look up at me. The girl's name is Sakura Haruno.

"Yeah, I heard he's hot too." Sakura says. I frown at hearing this. Sakura notice the frown, and smirks at me.

She reaches up, and plants her lips onto mine. Her tongue flicks against my lips, and I open my mouth. It's not long before we disconnect. I hear running footsteps, and turn to see the door to the rooftop open slightly. I raise an eyebrow. Before long, a boy with red hair and panda like eyes appear. He sort of reminds me of a tanuki. His age is fifteen. The boy's name is Gaara Suna. "It seems the new kid was spying on you guys." He says in a bored tone of voice. I growl, anger coursing through my veins.

That kid was starting to get on my nerves. He should just mind his own business. I have no time to deal with this. I push Sakura harshly off of me, and decide to skip class. I was thinking of a way to deal with the new kid. Several ways to do this came to me, and I let a smile slip on my face.

_Sasuke P.O.V._

I run down the hallway, tears brimming in my eyes. The image of Naruto kissing that girl was burned into my mind. My thoughts are like an angry bee swarm, stinging me over and over. I felt sick like I was going to vomit.

Quickly I head into the bathroom, splashing water across my face. When I look up in the mirror, I hardly recognize who is staring back at me. I've changed over the four years since I've moved from Konoha. I'm not the same person I was. It was selfish of me to believe Naruto would keep a four year promise. Of course he wouldn't remember me and the promise. I try to tell myself it's okay, that I can still try to befriend him.

Yet, it feels like someone stabs my heart when I think about that. I didn't want to start over. It wouldn't be the same bond that we had bore. Itake a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't afford to have a mental breakdown. When I'm finally calm, I return back to the classroom. I don't see Naruto, which means he's skipping. I sigh, deciding that a nap would do me good.

When I wake up, I find that it's the last class of the day. Our teacher is also our homeroom teacher Kakashi Hakate. I vaguely remember seeing him visit our elementary teacher Iruka Umino. I ignore him until the last bell rings. I was about to leave when Kakashi stops me. "Yo Sasuke wait." I stop, turning to look at him. "It's been a while since I've seen you." I raise an eyebrow in question.

He studies me, before deciding to comment. "Have you already met Naruto? He's been waiting for you to return." Kakashi tells me. I scoff, and then scowl. I felt a disgusting bitter emotion welling up inside.

"I'm sure he was waiting." Sarcasm drips from my voice. Kakashi raises an eyebrow in slight disbelief. That depressing feeling felt like it was suffocating me. He eyes me, and I don't like it. I know I'm going to crack under the pressure.

"He didn't even recognize me Kakashi. He also broke an important promise." I say solemnly.

"What promise Sasuke?" I sigh, not answering him. Quietly I grab my stuff, and leave. I have nothing to look forward to. The one person I care for doesn't remember me, and he broke a promise. I felt a swirl of emotions,. I want to shout, scream, cry, but I feel so helpless.

As I leave the school, I'm suddenly shoved into the wall. I yelp, feeling the concrete digging into my skin. "You should really mind your own business." A familiar voice whispered into my ear. My eyes widen; and I find I'm staring into cerulean blue eyes. I never noticed the six whisker like marks, three on each side of Naruto's cheeks. I struggle against the blond's hold on me, trying to break free.

"Let go of me!" I snarl. This only makes Naruto's grip on me tighten. I'm sure that it's going to leave bruises. I stop struggling, and make my face blank. Naruto seems slightly taken aback. He studies me, and I just wait. "What do you want?" I question. He gives me a devious smile.

"I want you to stop following me around, or I'll send you to the hospital." It's a threat, and for a moment I'm shocked. I don't like this Naruto. I feel my mask shatter, and tears begin to slip down my face. Naruto looks at me with disinterest. He lets go of me, and begins to walk off. Before he gets far I say something that causes him to freeze, and look back at me.

"I only came back because I thought you would remember me, and also keep your promise." I feel really pathetic. Tears fall down my face, blurring my vision. I quickly walk away. Nothing was going as I had planned it.

_Naruto P.O.V._

As soon as I heard the new kid say those words, I swiftly turned around to look at him. Tears were going down his face, and for some reason I felt guilty. I racked my brain, trying to figure out who he is. It's obvious that we knew each other, though I don't recognize him. Suddenly realization hits me, and I insistently realize who he is.

When I regain awareness of my surroundings, I find he's already gone. Swearing under my breath, I turn to look at my car. It's an orange sports car. Painted on the car is the image of a red fox with nine tails. My thoughts are heavy as I get into the driver's seat. I sigh. I hadn't even recognized Sasuke. He has changed. Sasuke had gotten more radiant, more beautiful. Yet, I was a jerk to him, and now he'll try to avoid me.

He also saw me making out with Sakura. I had broken my promise to Sasuke, yet I felt something primal starting to awaken. I won't let Sasuke get away, now that I have him again. I've been waiting for four years. Even if I have to force Sasuke, I will make him mine. I soon pull into the driveway of my house. It was once my father's Minato Namikaze, but he disappeared when I was eight. I then went to live with Jiriya. Now Jiriya mostly sends me money, so I can pay for everything.

I drop the keys onto the table, and head upstairs. My bedroom contains a bed, bookcases, a desk, TV, and a laptop. I lkay on my bed. Things changed after Sasuke moved. I had gotten into a lot more fights. The scars on my cheek are the results of one. Now I'm respected or feared at school, and can do what I want. For awhile after about two years, I started getting into doing stuff. It was becoming apparent that Sasuke wasn't going to return, i started to sleep around.

Of course I should have realized Sasuke would return, but really how was I suppose to know that he would have taken our promise seriously. I sigh. Thinking about it isn't helping at all. My mind drifts to Sasuke, and the broken look on his face. Tomorrow I would have Sasuke eat with me. If he refused then I would drag him up to the rooftop of the school.

Tomorrow I will start making Sasuke mine.

_Sasuke P.O.V._

I was laying in bed, thinking about today. Naruto didn't remember me, and it hurt. It was a pain I didn't want to have. If Naruto wanted to act like a jerk, then I would close off all emotion towards him. I should have done this before, after all it was a childish crush, and there is no reason I should have expected something.

I felt even more alone. It hurt worst then when Itachi joined the military to go overseas. I had cried that day, but now I couldn't even cry. I close my eyes, tears running down my face. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. I didn't want to see Naruto, who didn't even remember me, but i didn't want to move on. I'm still in love with him. Suddenly something dark, cold, and twisted seemed to surface. It felt like my time when I was with the gang known as Oto, which was led by Kabuto former vice leader, before Orchimaru died. And then when I became leader of Taka.

I don't know what to do. I need to think up something. I wasn't going to let that pink haired girl take Naruto away, even if I had to resort back to that time of violence. When I was ruthless and unemotional. That side of me scares me, but if I can get Naruto then I'll do whatever I can.

_'Let's see what tomorrow brings.'_ I thought solemnly. If Naruto didn't act different to me, then I was going to ask grandfather Madara if we could move again. Silently I prayed that tomorrow would be in my favor, before I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Memory I

_Hey it's Yuki here. BadButt will be taking over in about three more chapters, and then I will be taking over when she does five chapters. Anyways I'm really excited. This chapter is going to be short since it's a memory chapter, about when Sasuke left. By short I mean it's extremly short, but I hope you still like it. Please review. _

_Line Break_

It was raining heavily outside, as a twelve year old boy with raven black hair sat looking out at the city of Konoha. Beside him is a blond haired boy a few months younger then him. "Hey Sasuke is it true you're going to be moving today?" The blond haired boy questioned.

Sasuke turned to look at his best friend and nodded. "Yes, though I will be back. I don't really want to go Naruto." Naruto nodded in understanding. He didn't want to see his only best friend leave. Suddenly something dawned on him, and he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him up.

Sasuke followed behind Naruto without really arguing. He was wondering where the blond was taking him. Soon they came to a cave that was only they knew about. Inside the cave was their hideout which they vowed to let anyone see except them. Sasuke raised his eyebrows waiting for the blond to say something.

Naruto turns around a large smile on his face. He takes a necklace off that once belonged to his father who gave it to Tsunade before he disappeared. The necklace was simple, and in the middle was a green crystal. "Lets make a promise to each other Sasuke."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled, and Sasuke was trapped in those cerulean blue eyes.

"I promise that I will wait for you to return to Konoha, and we'll be each others firsts in everything." Naruto promised, his eyes alight with determination. Sasuke's face went red, and he took off a bracelet, that belonged once to his mother Mikoto.

"Alright I'll hold you to that promise." Sasuke said. They crossed there jewelry, and then dug a hole before placing each of the jewelry into the hole.

"When you return, lets dig them back up." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, and suddenly he could hear his grandfather shouting his name.

"I have to go." Sasuke told Naruto regretfully. The blond nodded, and leaned forward kissing Sasuke briefly on the lips. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the blond, not sure why he did that.

"Just so that you can remember me. Bye Sasuke." Naruto said. The raven nodded, and quickly left the cave leaving Naruto there. The blond stood there before a dark look came over his face. Tears were going down his cheeks, and he started to head home. Naruto really didn't believe Sasuke would return, but he was the ever optimistic one.

_'Someday we'll met again Sasuke, I promise you.' _The blond thought.

_'I'll return Naruto one day, just you wait. I hope you keep your promise to me.' _Sasuke thought as they drove to a new city.

If only they knew that they would see each other four years from then. If Naruto knew how much that promise truly meant to Sasuke, and if Sasuke knew how much Naruto missed him. Fate though fickle was never cruel, and she planned everything no matter how bad things seemed to get.


	3. Chapter Three

_Okay so I'm back. It's going to two more chapters before there is a switch in whose writing. I can't wait. So I hope you enjoy this, and please review and tell me what you think._

**_-Sasuke P.O.V-_**

I woke up with the early morning light shining through my window. I groan, and roll over in my bed. I don't want to go to school, I don't want to see Naruto who doesn't even remember me. It hurts to think about that. I get up, and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I can always hope that Naruto will remember me. But that is probably wishful thinking.

I really don't like thinking of this. After I'm done getting ready, I start heading out to where I know my uncle Obito is waiting. He looks at me, and then motions to get into the car. I sigh hopping in. I don't really know much about Uncle Obito. He always makes me nervous around him, but I don't really know why.

I stare out the window; watching as people seem to fly by. Their faces blurred, and there is no real point in me trying to make anything out. It's not long before we arrive at the entrance of the school. Many of the students are milling around, or not in any big rush. It's then that I notice by the door that a certain blond hair student is standing.

It's slightly surprising to see Naruto with a serious look on his face instead of that goofy grin that I am so familiar with. Then again, I'm not even sure if that was the real Naruto or not. "Are you okay from here Sasuke?" Obito asks. I turn my head to look at him. I've always wondered why one half of his face is scarred, but he won't say anything to me.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." I tell him. He just nods, and I exit the vehicle heading to the entrance of the school. When Naruto spots me, something in his eyes causes me to freeze. I don't know what it is exactly, but it's something I've never seen before. Staring into those bright cerulean blue eyes, I find that I'm starting to become lost. He gives a smirk, and for some reason it causes me to shiver.

He walks over to me with a predators gait. I felt like the rabbit being trapped by the fox. As he steps closer, his smirk gets even wider. An arragont tone to it. "Hey Sasuke, how are you today?" He asks me. I freeze sure that I miss heard him. He looks at me with a bored expression on his face, and waits for me to respond. "Oi, Sasuke Uchiha are you in there? Come on teme answer me." No there is no mistaken that nickname. The one that Naruto called me when we were kids.

"Naruto, do you really remember me?" I question, doubt lingering in my voice. He snorts, and just shakes his head. Suddenly I find that his face is close to mine, and I blush deep red.

"Yeah I do remember Sasuke, I did yesterday after you left." He whispered in a soft, gentle tone of voice. "You've changed since you were twelve." Gently he moves a stray bang from my eyes . He still has that smirk on his face, but it seems gentler.

"You've changed to haven't you Naruto?" I question. Suddenly he pulls back, and I find that I'm missing the heat from his body. His facial features become neutral. I can't read any emotions.

"Of course, we have gotten older Sasuke." His voice is even, and it causes me to feel sadness. Suddenly his face when back into a smirk, and I find my head is reeling with this Naruto. "So how is Itachi doing?" He questioned. I sigh, not from exhaustion, but because I hate answering questions.

Naruto waits for an answer, and I gather the courage to tell him. "Itachi decided to join the military, and is now fighting overseas. I haven't really heard from him recently." He raises an eyebrow, while I look down at the ground. Thinking about how Itachi might not come home always hurts. I shake those thoughts from my head, and look back up at Naruto.

"It does seem to suit him." The blond told me. I stare as if I couldn't belive it. Noticing this Naruto gives a small laugh. "Oh, come on Sasuke, we both know that Itachi is the authoritative type. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the higher commanding positions." I nod my head in understanding. Itachi was always the calm, and collected type. He was able to inspire people to meet their best. He was also able to get them to listen. definitely the command type material.

Naruto studies my face, and I wonder why. Actually I have a lot of questions going through my head. _'Why did he suddenly start talking to me? Is he just doing it because he feels bad? Does he actually remember the promise that we've made?' _Those types of thoughts make me feel insecure, and I'm just not certain what to think of the blond. At least he's talking to me; so that is a plus. All through out my life, he has been the sun for me; while I've been the moon. Even when I was in the other city.

Suddenly my mind flashes to that kiss Naruto, and the pink haired girl shared. I felt fury well up, and I wanted to lash out at something, anything. Unfortunetly, Naruto was the only one around. In truth it is partially Naruto's fault that I'm even think of this stuff. So, he does deserve some of my anger. I glare at the blond, who seems to freeze for a moment.

"Why are you talking to me Uzumaki?" I question. Naruto flinched visibly. Its been awhile since I've used his last name. I've only ever used it when I'm pissed, and I was extremely pissed off. Ever since yesterday I thought Naruto wouldn't remember me. And now he acts like yesterday never happened. Well sorry to disappoint you Naruto, but that's not the way it works.

"If you're not going to say anything, then can you leave me alone. I have to get to class." A sharp edge is in my tone. Naruto looks at me confused, before he suddenly makes a face. It was a cross between amusement and anger. Before I can walk pass him, he quickly grabs my wrist.

"Stop acting like this Sasuke." He growls. I turn around to stare at him. His grip on my wrist hurts, and I'm sure it's going to leave a bruise. Of course the blond idiot doesn't even realize his own strength. I struggle weakly against his hold.

"Stop acting like what Naruto?" I question. He raises an eyebrow. I sigh trying to calm myself down. It doesn't work nearly as well as I hoped it would, but at least I can think clearly. "So, why did you want to talk with me?" I question, still some bite in my voice.

Naruto only sighs, and release my wrist. "I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch with me. Actually I'm not going to give you much of a choice in that matter." He says rather arrogantly. It annoys the hell out of me. "So, at lunch come to the roof. If you don't I will drag you there myself." He says walking away. I just stare shell shocked.

"What the hell?"

**_Naruto P.O.V._**

By the time the lunch bell rang, I was already feeling like I was going to sleep. I get up, and look around. Onyx grey colored eyes connect with my own, and I can't help but smile at him. "So you decided to do this the easy way." I tell him. He only gives me a nod, and we begin to walk to the roof.

As before, a lot of the gang was sitting chatting among each other. As soon as they noticed who was with me they quieted down. They stared curiously at Sasuke, and the raven hid behind me. I found it slightly cute. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, I've known him since we were little." I told them. I sat down, and Sasuke walked over too me. Just as he was about to sit; I grab his arm, and cause him to fall on my lap.

Sasuke's face insistently becomes red like a tomato, and I smirk. That smirk got wider when I thought about Sakura's reaction. She was so clingy it was annoying, so it was going to be fun to see the look on her face. Ah, speak of the devil, and she does appear.

Sakura's green eyes scan the scene, and they light up with jealousy. As soon as Sasuke see's her, his eyes also light up. Yet, they were darker, and contained promises of bodily harm. He turned towards me, and my entire body tenses at the look on his face. He looks completely like a fox, and I was suppose to have a close affinity with them. His arms wrap around my neck, and his head falls into the crook of my neck.

I watch Sakura's reaction, and she is furious. Sasuke tilts his head back to look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry but this seat is taking." He tells her. She huffs then walks over to sit by Kiba, who has his mouth open staring. "So, Naruto how about I feed you?" He questions.

I fidget slightly, and suddenly I'm scared of this Sasuke. "Um, no thank y-." I was cut off, by food being shoved into my mouth. Sasuke leaned forward to my ear.

"If your refuse, I'm going to make your life a living hell." He whispered. I nod, swallowing the food. Then he grabs another piece, and suddenly I'm being fed. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for Sasuke shoving the food down my throat. I swear he's gotten even more sadistic since he moved.

When the foods finally gone, Kiba decided to speak up. "So, there is this party coming up two nights from now. We're all wondering if you're going to attend." I look up, and suddenly a fox like smile is on my face.

"Can I bring whoever I want?" I question. Kiba nods, and I turn to look at Sasuke. He's eyeing me curiously, and I find it slightly endearing. "So, what do you say Sasuke do you want to go. I'll pick you up if you say yes." The raven tilts his head in thought, and then looks back at me.

"Fine, just remember to pick me up." He says. I nod, and the bell rings. Everyone gets up, and heads back to their classroom. Sakura glaring at Sasuke. The raven pretends he doesn't even notice.

_**Sasuke P.O.V.**_

School seems to drag on forever. When the last bell finally rings, I quickly shoot up from my seat. Before I can dash out of the classroom, Naruto grabs my arm. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. "How about I give you a ride home?" I stare at him blankly. I'm sure that I misheard him. However, by the look on his face I haven't.

I sigh, just wanting to get home so that I can sleep. "Fine." I tell him. His face immediately lights up with a grin I haven't seen since we were twelve. It's kind of refreshing actually. Suddenly I'm picked up, and thrown over his shoulders. I yelp, and he just laughs.

I know my face is completely red. Damn, this is so embarrassing. Everything becomes a blur, as Naruto is running through the hallway. I close my eyes, trying not to vomit up my lunch. It's not long, before I feel leather on my back. My eyes open again, to find I'm in Naruto's car.

He silently gets into the driver's seat, and starts the engine. Then we're driving down the road to my place. "So, what was that city like?" He questioned. Of course he has to try and start small talk the idiot.

"It was good, not really that bad. Um, can we please stop talking about this?" He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't probe any further on the subject. Of course that's all good for me. As the ride continues on in silence, I find myself humming quietly. It doesn't seem to bother the blond, as he doesn't comment on. Soon, we pull into my driveway. Grandfather Madara is waiting for me, and I can't help but smile. "Thank you Naruto." I tell him. I open the door an get out.

"Remember two days from now I'll becoming to pick you up." He says. I nod, and then head indoors. Before Naruto drives off, I see him talking on a smart phone. His face is deadly serious, and I find it slightly weird. _'Oh well, no point worrying about it.'_ Of course I wouldn't have thought that if I knew just how much trouble would be coming in the future.


	4. Chapter Four

_Okay, I'm back. Sorry for the long leave of absence. My laptops screen broke so I had to get a monitor, well it's not really a monitor but a TV, but who cares about that. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's really short. _

**_-Line Break-_**

**_-Naruto P.O.V.-_**

After I had dropped Sasuke off, I answer my phone. Only a few people, actually have my number so I don't check the caller ID. "Hey Naruto here." I say into the phone. I wait for an answer. My mind was still on Sasuke, and how much he's changed.

"Hey Naruto it seems there was an incident not to long ago. A bunch of people from some other city started a fight with some of our own people." Kiba's voice came over the phone. Naruto groaned, but then his eyes narrowed.

"Okay I'm on my way." He quickly hung up, and drove over to where he knew the others would be waiting. As he got out of the vechiale, he was apporched by Kiba. He took in Kiba's face and noticed a few cuts and bruises. "So, what seems to be the matter?" He questioned.

Kiba sighed. Bags were under his eyes, causing him to have the appearence of someone who hadn't slept in a while. "It seems that they were from Sound. We took care of them, but they said we have one of their former memberse." Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion.

"I don't know who that could be. I want you to figure out who Sound is looking for. Don't tell the others." Naruto ordered. Kiba nodded, before turning around. "Now then, I wonder who this mysterious former member of Sound is, and what they did to get Sound chasing them." Naruto said outloud. He sighed, decideding to turn in for the night. After all he had to see Sasuke tomorrow.


End file.
